Electrochemical bio-sensors have been developed for detecting analyte concentrations in a given fluid sample. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,264,105; 5,356,786; 5,262,035; 5,320,725; and 6,464,849, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, disclose wired enzyme sensors for detecting analytes, such as lactate or glucose. Wired enzyme sensors have been widely used in blood glucose monitoring systems adapted for home use by diabetics to allow blood glucose levels to be closely monitored. Other example types of blood glucose monitoring systems are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,403; 6,379,317; and 6,893,545.
Conventional manufacturing systems and processes for producing bio-sensors involve web based conductive print technology.